Se acabó
by Kaly Pax
Summary: Guerra y amor, cuando todo acaba hay risas y lágrimas. Léanlo si les apetece leer algo triste


Bueno, hace tanto que no publico ni escribo, así que espero que les guste.

Harry Potter y demás no me pertenecen, son de Rowling.

A ver que opinan....

-------------

Pero nunca, nunca más fingir que te quiero

Los 17 son una edad complicada, la adolescencia es la etapa más curiosa de la vida, dónde todo se vive más intensamente, amistad, dolor, alegría, pasión... y amor.

Siendo muy joven, no sabría especificar la edad, me enamoré de mi amigo Ron y tras mucho pasar, para qué molestarse recordando como fue, un día me vi de la mano con él, besándonos siempre que Harry no miraba, mirándonos embelesados en las clases, maniobrándolas para sentarnos juntos en el comedor siempre, y lo más difícil, quedando por las noches para expresarnos todo nuestro amor más intensamente. O amor lo llamaba yo. Ha pasado un año, un año muy bonito, de alegría continua, un año en el cual la guerra nos parecía lejana y en el que cada día afrontaba todos los problemas sonriendo y con valor. Esto ha sido así para los dos, pero para Ron había una cosa distinta que en mi. Él ha visto siempre futuro, a veces me insinuaba que nuestros hijos serían pelirrojos, me explicaba que me cuidaría siempre, y que no moriría jamás hasta que tuviera 100 años y viviera con él. Típicas sensaciones en una época en la que la muerte está más presente que la vida.

Cada mañana Dumbledore nos contaba las novedades, si había habido muertes importantes, y cuando el anuncio general acababa llegaba el peor momento del día, cuando la gente esperaba temblando a que dijeran su nombre. Si eso ocurría te llevaban a un cuarto dónde, dicen, el director te daba personalmente el pésame por alguien cercano que había muerto el día anterior. A mi nunca me pasó, ni por suerte a nadie muy cercano, conocidos de clase, no más. Pero esas mañanas estaban ahí, y Ron siempre me agarraba la mano y me susurraba que mi nombre jamás sería nombrado. Y así fue, nunca lo dijeron.

Y sé que yo también he sido una fuerte ayuda para Ron, mi amor le ha dado fuerza. Su familia ha combatido duramente y yo también le animaba, y cuando me decía esas cosas que nos ocurrirían en el futuro siempre sonreía, cómo si estuviera totalmente de acuerdo, porque, cómo ya he dicho, éramos los dos juntos un muro que evitaba el dolor, y sé que cualquier raja habría hecho penetrar la verdad.

Pero yo siempre supe que nunca tendríamos hijos, que nunca envejeceríamos juntos y que no haría falta que el me protegiese. Yo he querido a Ron, pero no le he amado. Desde el principio veía un final, lejano o cercano, eso da igual. Pero veía un final. Y cuando hace pocos meses me di cuanta de que le besaba sin sentir, de que no le miraba en clase, de que prefería sentarme con Ginny a comer antes que con él y de que se me hacía pesado irme con él al baño de prefectos cuando no había nadie, fue entonces cuando vi que el querer tiene un fin, y el mío ya había acabado.

Pero cómo ya he dicho, ya había suficiente dolor en el ambiente, ya lloraba demasiada gente cómo para hacer llorar también a Ron. Y yo tampoco quería perderle cómo amigo, me gustaba que alguien me recordara cada mañana que mis padres nunca morirían a manos de mortífagos.

Pero las cosas cambian. Ayer anunciaron al mundo mágico que la guerra había terminado. Nosotros ya lo sabíamos, Harry luchó con tanta gente más, incluidos nosotros. Una maniobra no muy pensada, algo improvisado que parecía ser una buena oportunidad. La suerte nos debió acompañar, porque Voldemort de repente puso una cara de angustia, y tras una luz cayó, en todos los sentidos.

Y ahora estamos en la enfermería, acompañados de tantas gentes, profesores, alumnos, padres... todos sonrientes. Ron acaba de cogerme la mano para besármela. Por eso he pensado en todo esto.

"¿Puedes venir un momento fuera?" le acabo de susurrar.

"Claro, pero poco, que ahora es bueno que estemos todos juntos"

Tras cerrar la puerta de la enfermería le he mirado, y me está sonriendo. Nadie se ha percatado de que nos hemos salido.

"Tenemos que hablar"

"¿Por qué esa cara? Es tiempo de felicidad"

No sé quién hace tiempo me dijo que las cosas cuanto más claras mejor.

"Ron, yo ya no te quiero"

¿Sabéis lo que es sent

ir esa pena tremenda? Ron ha puesto una cara que no puedo ni mirar. Me conoce demasiado para saber que no mentiría con algo así.

"Ya" ha articulado tras unos segundos que han parecido horas.

No hacen falta más palabras.

Esa tarde Harry salió de la enfermería y se puso a buscar a sus dos amigos Hermione y Ron, por alguna razón habían salido por la mañana y no habían vuelto a entrar a verles.

Andó un rato, y cuando llegó al lago divisó el pelo de su amigo brillando con el sol del atardecer. Se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos, iba sonriendo hasta que vio que Ron tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué...?" preguntó Harry agachándose.

"Hasta ayer era feliz, era feliz sabiendo que durante las peleas mujeres eran violadas, los niños apaleados, los muggles humillados y asesinados... Y ahora que eso ya no pasa, estoy triste"

Y cómo Harry conocía la única razón que podría provocar eso en Ron un día así abrazó a su amigo recordándole que las heridas las cura el tiempo, aunque no sabía si estaba mintiendo a su amigo.

----------

Bueno, creo que si les gustaba dejaban un review, no? Gracias a todos los que lo hagan, y en general gracias por leerme.


End file.
